The Sweet Summer
by CriticalxAngel
Summary: This story takes place during Ichigo and the Sweets Princes summer break right after they got back from Paris. Ichigo decides to visit her friends from childhood the Aramaki brothers after receiving an invitation to go meet them again. She is allowed to bring friends along so of course she invites the Sweets Princes to tag along. But will they get along or start a rivalry?
1. Chapter 1

**Me:This is my first fanfiction of Yumeiro Patissiere**

**Ichigo: yay! I'm so excited**

**Me: Alright this is just a character description since I'm adding three new characters :)**

* * *

New Characters

Name: Aramaki Keita

Personality:Anti-social, caring, kind, shy, protective

Background: The middle child of the rich Aramaki Family. Although very anti-social with women after his mother abandoned his brothers and he.

Looks: Black hair, Electric blue eyes, Tall, Slightly muscular

Hobby:Athletics, (Baseball, Swimming, Soccer, etc.) Singer (In a local band)

Age: 16

Birthday: 12/06 Aka December 6th

Name: Aramaki Mitsuki

Personality:Outgoing, flirt, calm, playful

Background: The eldest son of the Aramaki family.

Looks: Black Hair, Red eyes, tall, slim

Hobby: Musician (guitar, singer, piano, etc.)

Age:19

Birthday:11/14 Aka November 14th

Name: Aramaki Yuuta

Personality: Playful, jealous, caring, sweet, slightly violent

Background: The youngest son of the Aramaki family. Somewhat of a delinquent.

Looks: Black Hair, Green eyes, tall, slim

Hobby: Cross Country, Guitar, Cooking,

Age: 14

Birthday: 7/19 aka July 19th

* * *

**Me:Now you know what the new characters are going to be like :) I hope that you will enjoy my first chapter of the story, which I'm planning on uploading a week from now ^.^ thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2 The Letter

**Alright once again I will mention that this takes place in the summer when they just got back from Paris and YPP hasn't started yet**

**I do not own Yumeiro Pattisiere**

* * *

~Ichigo POV~

Summer break was finally here! I kept thinking over and over in my mind. I didn't know what to do. Practice making more sweets? Go visit new places? I guess it didn't matter right now the only thing I have to do is go meet up with Kashino, Hanabusa-kun, and Andoh-kun. I couldn't help but grin as I entered the practice room.

"AMANO!" Kashino yelled while practicing his tempering. "You're late! You were supposed to be here 20 minutes ago baka!"

"Gomen" I muttered. "So what's the plan for summer break?" I asked grinning as I thought about it.

"I'm thinking about going back home and spending some time with my family," Andoh-kun explained. "Ichita might want to go somewhere fun."

"Well I'm thinking about going to look for some rose water," said Hanabusa-kun as he winked.

"What about you Kashino?" I asked as I started grabbing ingredients for a shortcake.

"I'm going to practice my tempering of course," he responded. "Yeah, what kind of stupid question is that?" said Chocolat peering from Kashinos shirt pocket.

"Geez Chocolat it was just a simple question!" scolded vanilla flying towards Chocolate.

"Now, now, there's no need to fight,"Cafe-kun commented lightly followed by a "That's right!" from Caramel.

"Hey Ichigo-chan where are you planning to go during the summer break?" asked Hanabusa-kun. Then I started to think while Andoh-kun and Kashino turned to me.

"Well I think-" I started. "Ichigo-chan! You just got a letter!" Rumi shouted as she ran in with a card. I took it from her and opened it eagerly trying to stop my curiosity. It read:

Dear Ichigo-chan,

Do you remember your precious childhood friends the Aramaki brothers? It would be a shame if you didn't. We found out that you're now in Academy from oka-san. Which was sad since we really wanted to see you again. She happened to mention that your school has summer break at this time and we would like for you to stay over at our house to catch up. If you want you can invite some friends to come along as well. We hope to see you soon and it would mean a lot if you came to visit us.

Sincerly,

Aramaki Yuuta, Mitsuki, and Keita

~Normal POV~

The Sweets Princes all stood there wondering what the letter was about as they watched their small friend with long curly hair smiled like the happiest woman on earth. Jealousy was evident on all their faces but Ichigo was so dense she wouldn't notice. Finally Andoh stepped up to the plate.

"Hey Ichigo, what's the letter about" He asked Ichigo looked up from the letter realizing she hadn't done anything but smile. She took a long sigh.

"It's from my childhood friends, they invited me to go stay at their house during break. Do you wanna come?" She asked eagerly. Rumi turned to her quickly.

"Sorry I'd love to but I can't" she responded. As she walked out of the room.

"Can I ask who your friends are?" asked hanabusa leaning against the counter.

"Well they are the Aramaki brothers their family owns many athletic and music companies around the world"Ichigo explained. "They just moved close by so they invited me to go see them again it would be really fun if you guys would come" The boys hearts skipped a beat at the invitation. They thought it over for a while until they finally agreed and gave in.

~At the Aramaki Household~

Mitsuki, Yuuta, and Keita sat around in the living room. Mitsuki flipped through the tv channels as Yuuta laid on the floor and Keita sat reading a sports magazine. Yuuta looked at his watch.

"Hey I think Ichigo is receiving our letter right about now" Yuuta blurted out. Mitsuki smiled while Keita shrugged it out coolly.

* * *

**Sorry about such a short 1st chapter I wanted to update it since I didn't think just introducing the characters would be fair :) Hope you enjoy it I plan on having the second chapter done in about a week!**


	3. Chapter 3 The Arrival

**Hey guys I tried to make this chapter a bit longer than the last one. I do not own Yumeiro Patissiere.**

* * *

~Normal POV~

They had agreed that they would all go stay summer break at Ichigo's friends house which was somewhat close to her own house. Although they were a bit sad that their Sweets Spirits had to go back to the Sweets Kingdom for some special festival. They packed their things and made their way to the station. Ichigo, Kashino, Hanabusa, and Andoh all rode on the bus for an hour. Ichigo easily fell asleep besides Andoh snoring without a care in the world. As usual.

"I can't believe how careless she is" Kashino muttered.

"Well it's one of her many qualities" said Hanabusa. "How do you think this house will be? it's not very far."

"I don't care, she said we could practice our baking I just hope they're not a nuisance" Kashino responded.

"Maa-kun once we get there you have to behave, they are Ichigo's friends after all" said Andoh.

"I'll treat them the way they should be treated, whether they like it or not" Kashino responded as they reached the next station. Andoh gently shook Ichigo awake and they all grabbed their suitcases and made their ways out of the station. They traveled by foot due to it being an abandoned area filled with forests and a dirt road.

"Ichigo-chan are you sure you know where we're going?" asked Hanabusa when he realized they had been walking for half an hour already.

"Yup! I still remember my way through here, although they just moved back here they're in the same house. Don't worry though I came here many times when I was little" Ichigo responded. They walked and walked until the exhausted boys asked her how long till the house. Ichigo giggled and said "Don't worry there's only a bit more to go but if you want we can stop to rest" They found a fallen tree and they all sat on its hard and rough exterior. Ichigo didn't manage to sit still she looked at the direction they were originally going in and smiled.

"Ichigo-chan is it alright to ask about your friends?" asked Andoh noticing her anxiousness.

"Yeah it's fine, what do you want to know?"She responded as Kashino and Hanabusa turned to listen..

"Well . . . how did you meet?" Ichigo smiled lightly as she remember that day she made a bond with one her childhood friends.

"The first one I met was Mitsuki he's the eldest and three years older than us. He came to mamas piano lessons and was the best student although he was always alone, until one day mama introduce him to me. He was very shy but I walked into him playing "Interlude for Piano" and after that day I really admired him and followed him everywhere. At first he was just being kind even though I would cause him trouble but after a while we became really great friends and had a very close relationship, he was the first boy I ever got along with and considered my friend."

"What about the other two?"

"Well Keita is the same age as us and I had met him through Mitsuki since I would go to his house to play. We ended up in the same school and we were always competitive with each other but we were really great friends. Yuuta is two years younger and he used to follow me wherever I went and he would always follow us when we went exploring around the house" Ichigo explained.

The boys felt a sting of jealousy, they weren't the first guys that she had a connection with. Although they had been together for 5 years already, 4 of those practicing with each other in Paris it was obvious that those guys held a special place in her heart. Kashino became annoyed as the girl he liked showed more interest in other guys rather than in him, they had spent a special moment holding hands under the eiffel tower yet that doesn't seem to matter anymore.

"Ichigo-chan are they handsome? Bet they're not as charming as me" said Hanabusa teasingly. Ichigo laughed.

"Haha, well they were actually quite handsome but I love you guys the same as them . . . b-b-but I don't mean that I like you, well I-I- I do but not in that way . . . i-i-it's just that um, um can we just forget I s-said anything" Ichigo responded her face turning an intense shade of red as she stood up and looked flustered. She glanced at Kashino and blushed even harder as their eyes met. "A-a-anyway we should continue" They stood up and walked for a few more minutes until they came to a gray, stone path. It led up to a gold fence.

"This placed looks quite sophisticated" said Hanabusa as he lightly touched the gold fence. Andoh stared in awe at the huge mansion that stood behind the fence. Kashino looked at the huge garden that was placed to right of the house. The boys were so taken back they didn't notice a boy approaching them from behind.

"Ichigo! You're here! I was waiting for you" exclaimed a boy as he hugged Ichigo from behind. Kashino glared at him and scowled. Andoh held him back although he was unhappy himself. She blushed and turned to him.

"Yuuta, you grew up so much! how have you been"

"I've been good, you grew up too and gotten prettier" he said playfully. Hanabusa cleared his throat and Yuuta glanced at the three boys. He gave a slight frown but cheerfully turned to Ichigo.

"Ichigo, are these the friends that you invited?" he asked pointing at them.

"Yeah! They're my team and some of my closest friends" she grinned. "Where's Mitsuki and Keita?" She asked as she looked over at the mansion. Yuuta got a look of disappointment that disappeared in an instant. He glanced once more at the sweets princes and walked toward Ichigo while he opened the fence.

"Mitsuki is somewhere around the house but Keita is out practicing for the athletics competition he has to participate in" he answered. Yuuta grabbed Ichigo's hand and led up the path that led to a white door. Kashino and the boys followed uncomfortably as if interrupting something personal. They envied the way he could touch Ichigo so casually. Kashino was starting to get very annoyed _"That little brat isn't even acknowledging our presence. What the hell are we, invisible!"_ he thought. They follow a long corridor that turned into a warm, peaceful, living room. There was a light brown couch that looked soft, and comfortable. Yuuta let go of Ichigo's hand.

"Ichigo you guys can sit here, wait while I go and find my brothers" Yuuta said as he ran out the room.

~Kashino POV~

We all sat on the couch and god it felt like heaven. Once you sat it seemed like you could instantly go into a deep sleep. I glanced at Ichigo who was sitting in between me and Andoh.

"Amano are you sure it was a good idea to invite us over here?" I asked bluntly. Her eyes widened with shock as she stood up and faced us.

"Of course it was we're a team aren't we?!" she exclaimed tears in her eyes. Hanabusa and Andoh had a relieved smile.

"Of course we are Ichigo-chan" Answered Hanabusa as he kissed her hand. Jerk. Andoh simply nodded uncomfortably as I looked away. First that kid is touching her as he pleases and now Hanabusa's flirting with her too! Geez I knew it was a bad idea to come here. Ichigo sat back down and not a second after a housekeeper came in with a tray of tea and four desserts. We thanked her as she brought in fresh picked flowers. She delicately poured us the tea and handed each of us a slice of pound cake. It was surprisingly delicious, it had a peaches inside and was juicy and moist. The exterior was covered with dark chocolate and had a intricate design made of pink candy art.

"Amazing!" They all said. Ichigo lightly tapped the housekeeper on the shoulder.

"Julie-san who made this?" She asked. I'm guessing they have met each other because the lady gave her a quick hug.

"Ichigo-sama you've grown so much. Young master Yuuta made this he's gotten very good at cooking and baking in the past 2 years." she smiled as she walked off to the kitchen.

"You know her Ichigo-chan?" asked Andoh.

"Yes, her name is Julie-san she's been their caretaker since they were young, she took care of me too" she answered. "I didn't know that Yuuta can cook or bake this well though, he could be at Academy with this much talent" I winced. She's grouping him with us now. There was an uncomfortable silence.

"Amano how long is it going to take that friend of yours?" I asked already losing my patience.

"Sorry, guys I really have no idea, maybe I shouldn't have come in the first place. To be honest I'm a bit nervous it's been years since I last talked to them. After they moved away it was really hard making friends, I really missed them I hope that our relationship hasn't changed." she admitted. I see now, she invited us because she needed us for support. I won't admit it but I feel a bit guilty. I rested my hand over hers without letting Andoh and Hanabusa notice.

"Ichigo! I found Mitsuki!" yelled Yuuta as he ran into the room. I removed my hand instantly and saw that Ichigo was blushing slightly.

~Normal POV~

Mitsuki walked down the hall calmly. He didn't expect to see Yuuta all exhausted and out of breath. It had been a long time since he'd seen him try, even if it meant to simply look for him. He was in the garden playing the piano and was startled to hear Yuuta actually yell at him.

_"Ichigo's here! I can't believe you weren't waiting for her inside!? You know the way she felt about you and I'm not stupid, I can tell that you care about her so much more than she actually knows. Hurry up and go to the living room quickly her friends are there too, and you're not gonna like what you see."_

He couldn't stop the endless thoughts going through his mind. Ever since they were young Ichigo had been the only girl he had cared about. Although they were 3 years apart he had made up his to make her fall in love with him the next time they met. He never wanted anyone to hurt her. _Im sorry Yuuta, Keita I know your feelings towards Ichigo are the same as mine but I don't intend on losing. he thought as he made it into the living room._

~Mitsuki's POV~

I walked in and saw that Yuuta was already there. Ichigo stood up to greet me we stared at each other for a long moment. I realized she had grown up in these past few years. He hair was long and curled at the ends and she had gotten a taller too although she seemed small for her age. I opened my arms and she walked into my hug. I picked her up and found she was lighter than I thought. I glanced behind where she had stood and noticed three guys sitting on the couch. To my surprise they were quite handsome. I set her down and looked over at Yuuta who looked quite unhappy.

"Ichigo, are these your friends?" I asked giving them a calm smile. She grinned.

"Yeah, I was planning on having all six of you guys here so that I could introduce all of you to each other but Yuuta said that Keita is out practicing right now"

"That's right, I completely forgot that he has a competition he has to attend, I guess we might as well introduce ourselves now" I responded. The 3 boys stood up.

* * *

**I would really appreciate it if you guys would tell me what you think so far. Suggestions would also be great too! :) I want to thank a few people so far as well.**

**1st Reviewer: JeffdebrudgeFR**

**1st Favorites:cherryblossom1423,Sesshylover4561,Astral Laine**

**1st Followers: cherryblossom1423, jkgirl**

**Thank You! I really appreciate you guys supporting my story ^-^**


	4. Chapter 4 The First Evening

**Yay! Uploaded again, sorry but I have a lot of work to do these days my updates may take a bit longer :(**

**I do not own Yumeiro Patissiere**

* * *

Chapter 4 ~The First Evening ~

~Mitsuki POV~

The three guys stood next to Ichigo protectively. Although I hadn't met them yet I could tell they were planning on fighting for her. I continued to look at them as charmingly as I could.

"My name is Hanabusa Satsuki, I am delighted to meet you" Greeted a boy with green hair and eyes, he looked like a flirt. Although I wasn't pleased he seemed decent enough, I held out my hand and gave him a smile.

"I am Andoh Sennosuke , nice to meet you" said a tall black haired boy. Although he was Ichigos age he was almost about my height. He seemed respectful, he even bowed slightly. I might even take a liking to him. I shook his hand confidently.

"I'm Kashino Makoto" said a short, blond haired boy. He acted just as disrespectfully as Keita and Yuuta, even had the same defiant sparkle in his eyes. I simply said hello to him, although he seemed annoyed already.

"My name is Aramaki Mitsuki" I said. I looked over at Yuuta who was leaning casually against the wall. I signaled for him to come over and greet himself. He simply looked away and I gave a tired sigh.

"That's my youngest brother Aramaki Yuuta, please forgive his rudeness"

"Hey! This is my house I don't need to apologize" he growled. I could tell he was starting to get angry and decided to drop the subject.

"So how was the tri-" I started but was caught off by the sound of the door slamming.

~Keita's POV~

I've had it today. I show up to practice and all I get to do are the warm ups! It's not my fault that the captain tripped over my foot, he wasn't even injured. He was useless anyway, all I had to worry about now was Mitsuki scolding me again. I'm guessing there might even be an argument since I took so long practicing by myself even though the team had left hours ago. Yuuta didn't even go out with his delinquent friends since he thought Ichigo was going to come. How naive! I can't believe he's wasting his time like that she probably has a brand new life. Even Mitsuki is being a complete idiot and staying at home today. Ugh! I don't even know what I'm getting worked up for! Even if she did come there's no way she would want to talk to me. Not after what I did to her . . . .

"This is so stupid!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I was starting to have a hard time catching my breath now that I got myself all worked up. I was arriving at the gate and decided to take off my shirt. I was covered in sweat and planned on taking a bath as soon as I got home. I walked into the house and slammed the door loudly. I walked down the corridor and made my way into the living room, surprised not to hear Mitsuki yelling at me.

"Keita, I wish you wouldn't greet our guest dressed so shamelessly" scolded Mitsuki. What?

"Wait? what?" I asked confused. Then I looked over only to find Ichigo sitting there blushing and three other boys staring at me uncomfortably. I looked down and realized that I was only wearing my practice shorts.

"um . . ah . . hi, keita" Ichigo said turning a deep shade of red. She looked down at the ground. I blushed and ran upstairs. I slammed the door as I got into the bathroom to take a bath. I was completely embarrassed and humiliated. It's been years since I've seen Ichigo and the first thing I do is walk in half naked.

~Normal POV~

The five boys and Ichigo sat there stunned. It came as a surprise for Ichigo to finally see Keita again, maybe he hadn't wanted her to come at all. Mitsuki cleared his throat.

"ah . . Are you hungry it's almost time for dinner?" asked Mitsuki.

"I'll go make dinner" Yuuta stated as he made his way into the kitchen.

"Hey should we make cake for dessert?" I asked my team.

"Fine by me" "Of course" "Anything for you Ichigo-chan" Respond Hanabusa, Andoh, and Kashino. Ichigo stood up a bit confused. She remembered many things about her past and the time she spent there but, where will they make a cake.

"If you would like you can go down to the farthest room to the right. That's where all the baking ingredients, tools, and utensils are" said Mitsuki. Ichigo was confused, they liked sweets but it didn't seem like they baked much except for Yuuta. Mitsuki caught on to her questioning look.

"We bought many things for baking since we were expecting you to come. You mentioned that you wanted to practice with your team right?" he smiled. She was shocked, they had bought everything recently just because she was coming to visit. Although she felt selfish for mentioning that they needed to practice there was no point in letting all their efforts go to waste. Mitsuki led the four team members to the new baking room and let them practice their skills.

"Ichigo it seems that you get along the best with Mitsuki" mention Andoh quickly regretting what he had said. "I don't mean that you don't get along with the others though it just seems like you guys are the closest"

Ichigo giggled "Yeah I guess that's true we've known each other for the longest time" Hanabusa put his arm around her and she blushed. "W-what are you doing hanabusa-kun?"

"I thought it would be unfair for the best looking guy not to touch you" he winked. Roses floated around him and there was a sparkly background behind him. Kashino yanked Ichigo by the arm.

"Oi! Just because those bastards did it that doesn't mean you have a right to, narcissist!" Kashino yelled.

"Oh really, and you have that right" retorted Hanabusa. Kashino looked to see what he meant and noticed he was practically hugging Ichigo who was full on blushing now. He let her go abruptly causing her to lose her balance. She shut her eyes ready to crash into something but instead felt arms around her. She looked up and it was Andoh that catched her.

"Are you alright Ichigo-chan, Maa-kun you shouldn't be so violent with a girl" he said gently. Ichigo blushed slightly. Suddenly a cellphone rang.

"Sorry it's mine" said Andoh. He picked up the phone and the three listened to bits of his conversation. "Yes . . . I understand, it's not a problem . . . no, really it's okay I'm happy to help . . . alright bye I'll see you tomorrow" They all stared at him.

"Who was that?" asked Kashino.

"It was my mom, it seems that my dad and Ichita caught a cold and they're going to need help at the shop, I'm sorry Ichigo-chan but I have to leave tomorrow" he explained sadly.

"Andoh-kun do want us to go with you? asked Ichigo.

"N-no Ichigo it's fine, I mean I don't want to take you away from your friends, I'm sure they would be very disappointed if you were to leave right away" he responded. Hanabusa put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay I'll go with you, Kashino can stay here with Ichigo-chan" he stated.

"W-wait why do I have to stay? Are you sure you don't need my help?" Kashino asked.

"I'm sure it'll be enough with just me and Andoh" said Hanabusa. He leaned into Kashino and whispered into his ear "besides you wouldn't want to leave Ichigo-chan alone with three boys right? I mean after what happened in Paris" Kashino blushed

"H-how do you know about that?!" Kashino exclaimed. Ichigo looked at them curiously.

"Know about what?" She asked plainly. They both looked at her.

"um . . . ah about how . . . excited Kashino was to actually be here" answered Hanabusa nervously. Ichigo looked at them stunned and a bit suspicious.

"R-really?'

"Ah, yeah sure" Kashino answered as he started to practice his tempering. Ichigo smiled at him.

"Ichigo-chan I'm really sorry about having to leave so soon" Said Andoh "Why don't we make a cake for your friends as an apology"

"That's a great idea we can each make a cake!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"What kind of cake would be toward their preference though, Ichigo-chan?" asked Hanabusa.

"Kashino can make a coffee cake for Keita he dislikes things that are too sweet. Hanabusa-kun can make a rose and peach cake for Mitsuki because he has more of a refined taste. Andoh-kun can make a refreshing green tea cake for Yuuta because he really enjoys tea. I'll make a strawberry tart and give it to Julie-san." Ichigo explained. They all got to work and started working on their cakes. When their cakes were almost out of the oven there was a knock on the door.

"Ichigo!" yelled Yuuta as he came in and hugged her. "Dinner is almost ready, I made tempura shrimp and sushi"

"R-really? wasn't that difficult to make?" She asked.

"It was no problem my cooking is very developed for my age, that's what my cooking instructor always tells me" he grinned. "The dinner will be set in 20 minutes so please be ready by then." He ran out the door and closed the door behind him.

"D-do you think we can finish the cakes by then?"asked Ichigo.

"Definitely" said Kashino. They all got to work and just as the 20 minutes were up they finished their cakes.

"I can't believe we actually finished!"squealed Ichigo. The boys simply gave her a smile. They made their way to the dinner table. It was incredibly fancy there were beautiful orange lily's and the table looked polished and new, not to mention huge. They could probably fit twelve people there. Mitsuki and Yuuta were already sitting down and gestured for them to sit down as well. Keita was the only one missing.

"Why isn't Keita here?" asked Ichigo with a concerned look.

"He says he doesn't want to come down and eat, that idiot" said Yuuta. Mitsuki lightly hit him on the head and Yuuta gave him an obvious glare.

"I think he's embarrassed because of how he came tried to convince him to come, but he's been locked in his room ever since he got out of the bath." explained Mitsuki. Ichigo gave a worried look and stood up.

"I'm going to try to convince him to come" she said as she stood up to go. Yuuta stood up ready to go after her but Mitsuki stopped him.

"Let her go" he said simply as Yuuta slumped in his chair.

~Keita POV~

I couldn't even go eat dinner in my own house. I'm so embarrassed I feel like my heart is going to burst. Ichigo actually came, maybe she does care for me. No that can't be it! She only came here to see Mitsuki and maybe Yuuta but not me. That's it I'm going down there. I'm going to swallow my pride and take care of the bit of dignity that I have left. I threw a rock t-shirt and some jeans on and opened the door.

Bonk!

What the hell? Did I hit something? I looked behind the door and gasped. I just hit Ichigo with the door. She was on the ground holding her head.

"I-I'm so sorry Ichigo" I said. Blood trickled from her forehead and my eyes widened. I picked her up and took her to the bathroom. I disinfected the small wound even though she kept telling me I didn't have to.

"Really I'm okay Keita, I'm used to hurting myself anyway" she said as she smiled.

"Even if that's true a girl shouldn't be used to hurting herself idiot!" I scolded. She seemed taken back for a second then laughed.

"Haha I guess you're right" I took a moment to stare at her until she met my gaze and I looked away. "Keita please come eat dinner with us, it's been so long since we've all gotten to spend time together and if you're not there then it won't feel complete" I stood up and headed to the door.

"Alright lets go" I said as we made our way into the kitchen. Her words were starting to make my heart ache. Even if I want to believe her I already know that I shouldn't. I gotta get my act together!

~Normal POV~

The boys all patiently waited at the table in silence.

"Mitsuki, for the last time let me go check on Ichigo it's already taken them a long time!" Yuuta yelled.

"Yuuta for the last time no" said Mitsuki calmly. The three young patissiers all had an uneasy feeling.

"Why not?!" exclaimed Yuuta as he gave Mitsuki a glare.

"Yuuta, Keita and Ichigo have issues from childhood they need to get over together. You and I can't stop them. Leave them alo-" started Mitsuki as Ichigo came in behind Keita.

"We're here!" grinned Ichigo. Mitsuki smile at Ichigo and although the others couldn't see it he gave Keita a questioning look. Keita turned and face the ground as he made his way to his chair. Julie serve them their meal and as they ate the delicious food Ichigo turned to Mitsuki.

"Mitsuki, tomorrow Andoh-kun and Hanabusa-kun have to make their way to Andoh-kuns house." she said.

"I see, I'll arrange a car to take you to your destination" he said plainly.

"It's fine, really we can walk back to the station, we don't want to cause you any trouble" said Andoh as Hanabusa agreed. Mitsuki gave them a killer smile that would be impossible for anyone to refuse.

"It isn't trouble at all after the long journey you all took to get here it would be my pleasure to get you a ride to your home. It's great that Kashino-san will be able to stay and have fun though."

"Yeah, great" Mumbled Kashino under his breath. Ichigo kicked him under the table. "hey! that hurt" he whispered in her ear as he pinched her cheek. They ate their dinner making small chit-chat. Hanabusa went into the baking room to pick up the cakes and presented them in a very delicate and sophisticated manner. Yuuta was entranced with his performance.

"T-this is amazing! Who made this!" exclaimed Yuuta as he ate the green tea cake.

"I made it, I hope it was to your taste" answered Andoh.

"I love green tea, and this cake was great" said Yuuta as he asked Andoh many questions about how he prepared it. Keita and Mitsuki both tried the cakes they were given and thanked them kindly as they admired the cakes. Ichigo went to the kitchen and gave her tart to Julie who was so delighted she gave her a long hug. As the day ended the for team members went to their guest rooms which happened to be right by each others.

~The Next Day~

"Ichigo-chan please take care of yourself" said Hanabusa and Andoh as they said their farewells. Mitsuki had gotten them a car to take them directly to the shop. "Please some visit if you would like" said Andoh waving from the car.

* * *

**Thanks so much to the people that have followed, reviewed, and favorited this story it really means a lot 3 Please tell me what you think or PM me any suggestions if you would like. I'm thinking about starting a new story as well so the updates might not be weekly anymore. They might start to be monthly. Thank you! **


End file.
